Susan's Rückkehr
by SusanLewis17
Summary: Gibt's nicht viel zu erzählen. 100% Carsan
1. First Chapter

Kapitel 1  
  
Es war tiefster Winter und schon fast Mitternacht, als der Zug und mit ihm Dr. Susan Lewis Chicago erreichte. Sie verließ den Zug und machte sich mit ihrem Gepäck auf den Weg zum Taxi Stand. Sie schaute sich um und bemerkte, dass sich der Bahnhof nicht verändert hatte, seit sie Chicago vor 5 Jahren verlassen hatte. Susan wusste nicht, ob es mit ihren ehemaligen Kollegen und Freunden genauso war. Sie schrieb sich anfangs noch mit Mark Greene, der ihr vor ihrer Abfahrt nach Phoenix seine Liebe gestand. Doch Susan folgte ihrem Herzen und somit ihrer Schwester und deren Tochter Suzie. Der Kontakt zu Mark brach jedoch bald ab und Susan wusste nicht so recht warum das so war.  
  
Sie fuhr mit dem Taxi zu dem Hotel, in dem sie reserviert hatte.  
  
"Guten Abend! Mein Name ist Susan Lewis. Ich habe reserviert", sagte sie zu dem Mann hinter der Rezeption. Der blätterte die Reservierungsliste durch "Lewis.Lewis", er blätterte weiter. "Tut mir Leid, aber hier ist niemand mit dem Namen Lewis eingetragen und ich kann ihnen leider kein Zimmer anbieten, da wir komplett ausgebucht sind!" entschuldigte er sich. "Oh Mann", dachte sie sich. "Aber das kann doch gar nicht sein!" sagte sie energisch. "Ich habe doch schon vor zwei Wochen angerufen und da war alles kein Problem". "Es tut." wollte der Mann erneut ansetzen. "Ach was, vergessen sie es. Ich bin müde, ich werde mir etwas anderes suchen", erwiderte Susan genervt. Der Taxifahrer, der sie zum Hotel gefahren hatte stand Gott sei Dank noch vor der Tür. "Wo kann ich sie hinbringen?" fragte er freundlich. "Bringen sie mich bitte zum County!"  
  
Am County angekommen fragte sie den Fahrer, ob er noch einen Moment warten könnte. Er sagte zu und sie verschwand in der Eingangstür des County.  
  
Sie schaute sich um und entdeckte Randy. "Dr. Lewis?! Was machen sie denn hier?" fragte sie ungläubig. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich brauche unbedingt einen Schlafplatz. Ich bin seit heute Morgen unterwegs und es ist schon kurz vor 1. Ich bin todmüde" entgegnete sie  
  
und rieb sich die Augen. "Sie können es sich im Personalraum gemütlich machen, da ist um die Zeit sowieso niemand", schlug sie ihr immer noch überrascht vor. "Ich Danke dir!" brachte Susan noch hinaus und dann verschwand sie im Personalraum. Es sah noch genauso aus wie damals, als sie Chicago verlassen hatte. Sie musterte die Namensschilder, die an den Spinden hingen. Sie flüsterte die Namen: "John Carter, Mark Greene, Doug Ross, Kerry Weaver, Elizabeth Corday, Abby Lockhart, Luka Kovac, Lucy Knight und Carol Hathaway."  
  
Es hatte sich also doch etwas verändert, aber Carter, Mark, Doug, Kerry und Carol kannte sie ja. Sie dachte nicht weiter über die Veränderungen nach und suchte sich eine Decke aus ihrem Gepäck, das ihr der Taxifahrer inzwischen gebracht hatte. Sie zog ihre Jacke und die Schuhe aus und legte sich auf die Couch. Kaum hingelegt und zugedeckt, schlief Susan auch schon ein.  
  
"Entschuldigung?!" rief eine weibliche Stimme und Susan wurde wach. "Entschuldigung?! Kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte eine junge Frau mit langen blonden Haaren. "Ist ihnen klar, dass das ein Personalraum ist? Er ist, wie der Name schon sagt, nur für das Personal" wies sie Susan zu Recht. "Es tut mir Leid. Mein Name ist Susan Lewis. Ich habe hier mal gearbeitet und bin jetzt wieder zurück. Ich war sehr müde und Randy hat mir netter Weise vorgeschlagen hier zu übernachten. Und wie ist ihr Name?" entgegnete sie und blickte auf die Uhr. "Oh das tut mir Leid. Ich wusste ja nicht wer sie sind. Ich bin Lucy Knight" entschuldigte sich die junge Frau. "Sie sind also Dr. Lewis!? Ich hab' schon viel von ihnen gehört." Susan wurde rot "Doch hoffentlich nur gutes" sagte sie und lächelte sanft. "Da können sie von ausgehen. Vor allem Dr. Greene scheint ihnen ja sehr nahe gestanden zu haben" im gleichen Augenblick ärgerte sich Lucy über ihre Indiskretion. "Oh, tut mir Leid. Das geht mich natürlich nichts an!" Susan nickte und lächelte freundlich. "Kein Problem!" sagte sie und gähnte herzhaft. Und kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen stand Mark auch schon in der Tür. "Hi!" sagte Susan und im gleichen Moment verschwand Lucy auch schon durch die Tür. "Susan?!" er war noch viel überraschter sie hier anzutreffen, als Randy es am Vorabend war. "Was machst du denn hier" fragte er und viel ihr gleichzeitig um den Hals. Im selben Moment erschien eine junge Frau in der Tür. "Hey Schatz! Warte doch mal, ich." Der Frau stockte der Atem. Sie schien mit Mark zusammen zu sein. Mark löste sich aus der Umarmung und sagte zu ihr "Lizzy, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen! Susan das ist Elizabeth Corday, Lizzy das ist Susan Lewis" stellte er die beiden einander vor. "Wir sind verlobt!" betonte Elizabeth und reichte Susan die Hand. "Oh, das freut mich für sie! Mit Mark haben sie einen Glückstreffer gelandet" sagte Susan. Mark wurde rot. "Ach erzähl doch nicht so was" entgegnete er peinlich berührt. Sie freute sich wirklich für ihn, schließlich war das mit ihr und Mark schon so lange her gewesen. Er konnte unmöglich noch Gefühle für sie haben, die über das freundschaftliche hinausgingen. "Es tut mir Leid, Susan, aber ich habe jetzt Dienst und Lizzy muss in die Chirurgie, aber wir sehen uns später, okay?" er schaute sie fragend an. "Aber sicher!" antwortete sie. Elizabeth reichte ihr nochmals die Hand "War nett sie kennen zu lernen". "Das klang schon freundlicher", dachte sich Susan. Elizabeth verschwand jetzt durch die Tür. Mark wollte auch gerade gehen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte "Wie lange bleibst du eigentlich?" fragte er noch schnell. "Seeeehr lange" antwortete Susan geheimnisvoll und lächelte. Er drehte sich jetzt um und ging. Susan wollte sich jetzt erstmal einen Kaffee gönnen und beschloss ins Doc Magoos zu gehen. Sie machte sich noch schnell frisch und ging dann hinüber zum Stammlokal des Personals im County. Schon von weitem konnte sie durch die Scheiben eine vertraute Person entdecken. Es war Carter. Sie schnappte sich ein wenig Schnee und pappte ihn zu einem kugelförmigen Gebilde zusammen. Sie holte aus und traf das Fenster, an dem Carter saß. Er dachte es seien wieder spielende Kinder gewesen, die schon sooft Schneebälle gegen die Fenster warfen. Er schaute durchs Fenster und wollte sich gerade wieder auf sein Frühstück konzentrieren, als er sie erkannte. Er ließ seine Sachen in der Sitzecke liegen und ging hinaus. Er blieb am Eingang stehen und Susan kam langsam auf ihn zu. Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. "Hallo Dr. Carter", sagte sie scherzhaft und breitete die Arme aus um ihn zu umarmen. "Dr. Lewis, schön sie zu sehen" sagte er, lächelte und die beiden umarmten sich herzlich. "Lass uns rein gehen Carter. Hier draußen ist es einfach zu kalt" sie schnappte sich seinen Arm und zerrte ihn ins Magoos.  
  
Eine Weile später unterhielten sich Susan und Carter. ".und Lucy hat sie tatsächlich für einen Schnorrer oder so gehalten?" fragte Carter lachend. "Ich weiss nicht. Es sah fast danach aus" entgegnete sie und lachte ebenfalls. Es war schön, dass sie wieder da war, dachte sich Carter. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie jetzt wieder in Chicago leben will. Ihre Schwester Chloe und deren Tochter Suzie würden sie nicht mehr brauchen, schließlich war Chloe jetzt verheiratet und Susan fühlte sich dort nur noch wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. "Und was macht die Liebe?" fragte Carter wenig taktvoll. Susan schluckte. "Na ja, bis auf ein paar Dates ist nichts weiter gelaufen. Phoenix ist einfach nicht gut für mich. Ich brauche den kalten Winter in Chicago" sagte sie ernst. Carter fragte sich, ob das wirklich der Grund für ihre Rückkehr war und auch Susan war völlig in Gedanken versunken. Sie merkte die Spannung zwischen ihr und Carter. Susan fragte sich was das für eine Spannung war. War es nur die Freude ihn zu sehen oder war es mehr? Als sie Chicago damals verlies war Carter noch sehr jung und schien manchmal etwas unreif, doch es waren 5 Jahre vergangen und er war jetzt erwachsen. Sie schaute ihn unauffällig an und bemerkte die kleinen Bartstoppeln in seinem Gesicht. Dieser drei Tage Bart stand ihm wirklich gut. Die Bedienung riss beide aus ihren Gedanken. "Haben sie noch einen Wunsch?" fragte sie aufmerksam. "Ähm,.nein vielen Dank!" sagte Susan. "Ich auch nicht, Danke, aber ich möchte gern zahlen" erwiderte Carter. "Könnten sie die Rechnung aufteilen?" fragte Susan. "Das kommt gar nicht in Frage" warf Carter ein. "Ich lade sie selbstverständlich ein". Ein Gentleman war er auch noch. "Na, das kann ja heiter werden" dachte sich Susan. Sie hatte eine Schwäche für gutaussehende und höfliche Männer. "Hören sie Dr. Lewis! Ich habe jetzt gleich Dienst, aber was halten sie davon, wenn ich sie heute Abend zum Essen einlade?" fragte Carter ganz direkt, wie er es sonst nie tun würde. "Sehr gerne, aber ich habe leider noch kein Appartement geschweige denn ein Hotelzimmer. Ich werde mir aber nachher was suchen. Wann hast du Schluss?" Carter überlegte "So um 3 denke ich. Warum?" entgegnete er. "Dann schau ich mich jetzt nach einem Appartement um und du hilfst mir dann beim einrichten, in Ordnung?" Susan wartete auf eine Antwort. "Aber sicher! Schönen Frauen helfe ich doch gerne!" er lächelte verschmitzt. "Dann bis nachher!" "Bis später" verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander.  
  
Susan war jetzt auf dem Weg zur Wohnungsvermittlung von Chicago. Dort angekommen, wunderte sie sich, weil es dort so leer war. "Guten Tag! Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte die freundliche Dame am Empfang. "Wissen sie ich bin gerade aus Phoenix hier her gezogen und hatte auch schon ein Hotelzimmer reserviert, aber irgendwas ist bei der Reservierung schief gegangen und jetzt weiss ich nicht wo ich hin soll" sagte Susan mit einem dramatischen Unterton. "Tut mir Leid, aber da kann ich nichts für sie tun. Sehen sie, wir haben tiefsten Winter und da sind alle Appartements belegt und Hotelzimmer sind auch keine mehr frei, da wir Messe haben". Susan wusste nicht was sie darauf sagen sollte. "Mist, verdammter" sagte sie schließlich "aber trotzdem Danke!". "Tut mir wirklich Leid" erwiderte die Empfangsdame nochmals.  
  
Plötzlich fiel Susan etwas ein. Carter hatte ihr doch erzählt, dass über ihm ein Appartement leer wäre, weil der Mieter letzte Woche gestorben war. Ihr war gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, aber ihr blieb schließlich nichts anderes übrig. Sie musste ihn fragen.  
  
Wieder im County angekommen fragte Susan Randy nach Carter. "Der ist nach Hause gefahren. Ihm war wohl irgendwie nicht gut!" Sie wunderte sich. Heute Morgen im Doc Magoos war doch noch alles in Ordnung gewesen. "Ich muss unbedingt mit ihm sprechen. Kannst du mir seine Adresse geben?" fragte Susan.  
  
Mit Carters Adresse auf einem Zettel machte sich Susan auf den Weg zu ihm. Als sie das Haus erreichte, klingelte sie und eine Stimme erklang durch die Sprechanlage. "Ja bitte?" Es war Carter. "Ich bin's Susan! Mach bitte die Tür auf, ich möchte mit dir reden." Der Summer ertönte und Susan drückte die Tür auf. Sie lief die Treppe hinauf und erreichte schließlich sein Appartement. "Kommen sie doch rein" er sperrte die Tür weit auf. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir Carter? Heute Morgen ging's dir doch noch gut" sagte sie besorgt. "Geht schon wieder. Mir war nur ein bisschen übel, aber das Essen können wir wohl vergessen. Wenn mich jemand draußen sieht, gibt's Ärger mit Dr. Weaver" scherzte er schon wieder. Susan war erleichtert. "Weswegen ich eigentlich hier bin. Du sagtest doch, dass über dir ein Appartement frei ist" sie blickte ihn hoffnungsvoll an. "Ja, das war es auch. Bis heute! Vorhin sind schon wieder neue Mieter eingezogen" erwiderte er. "Warum fragen sie? Nichts gefunden?" Susan war deutlich nah am Nervenzusammenbruch. "Nein, deswegen bin ich ja hier, aber meine letzte Hoffnung hat sich gerade in Luft aufgelöst." Sagte sie den Tränen nahe. "Hey, hey, aber deswegen brauchen sie doch nicht zu weinen" tröstete er sie. "Dann bleiben sie eben erst mal bei mir. Ich schlafe auf der Couch und sie in meinem Bett. Was halten sie davon?" fragte er und wischte ihr eine kleine Träne von der Wange. "Und das ist echt okay für dich? Ich meine du bist ein junger Mann, der sicher auch seinen Freiraum braucht" "Sie sollen mich nicht heiraten, sie sollen nur bei mir wohnen" feixte er. Sie konnte sich das Lachen einfach nicht verkneifen. "Okay, okay, überredet. Dann hol ich noch meine Sachen aus dem County und du ruhst dich aus, in Ordnung?" sie wartete auf eine Antwort. "In Ordnung" sagte er schließlich.  
  
Knapp eine Stunde später stand Susan wieder bei Carter auf der Matte. Er öffnete die Tür und vor ihm stand sie mit ihrem Gepäck. Sie wedelte mit einer Tüte herum. "Wenn wir nicht zum Essen kommen, dann kommt das Essen halt zu uns. Ich hoffe du magst Chinesisch?!" Er nahm ihr Gepäck und trug es in die Wohnung. "Ich liebe Chinesisch" sagte Carter. Sie holten ihr restliches Gepäck herein und Carter suchte Besteck und Geschirr zum Essen zusammen. Susan zog sich derweil ihre Jacke aus und löste sich von ihrem Schal. "Sag mal, kann ich vielleicht eben duschen?" fragte Susan. "Aber sicher! Einen Moment, ich hole ihnen eben ein Badetuch." Susan Griff nach eine Tasche "Nicht nötig, ich habe doch alles dabei. Übrigens ist mein Name Susan. Das Dr. Lewis kannst du dir jetzt sparen". Susan lächelte. "Ihr Lächeln ist so bezaubernd", dachte Carter. Sie schnappte sich noch ein paar Sachen wie Duschgel und Zahnputzzeug und verschwand dann im Bad. Carter deckte derweil den Tisch und bezog das Bett neu. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Susan aus dem Bad kam. Sie trug einen hellblauen Flanellschlafanzug, der ihr gut stand, dachte Carter. "Weiß- oder Rotwein?" fragte er und hielt zwei Flaschen hoch. "Weiß", antwortete Susan. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und er goss den Wein in zwei große Gläser. Jetzt setzte auch er sich und reichte ihr das Glas. "Auf deine Rückkehr" er hob das Glas herausfordernd und Susan hob auch ihr Glas. Sie stießen nun auf Susans Rückkehr an. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und plötzlich viel der Strom aus. Jetzt saßen sie in einer stockdunklen Wohnung. Susan stand auf und schnappte sich ihre Handtasche. Sie Griff nach ihrer Taschenlampe und machte sie an. "Hast du Kerzen?" fragte sie. "Ja klar, Moment". Er kramte eine Weile in einer Schublade und Susan leuchtete ihm. "Ah, hier sind sie ja". In den Händen hielt er 4 Kerzen, die aussahen, als wären sie vom letzten Jahr Weihnachten übrig geblieben. "Lange werden die aber nicht halten" Susan dachte nach. "Ach was soll's. Unsere Augen werden sich schon an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen wenn die Kerzen abgebrannt sind. "Dann sollte ich jetzt besser noch davor ins Bad gehen" sagte Carter. "Mach das" erwiderte Susan und er verschwand mit einer Kerze im Bad. Zwei standen auf dem Tisch und eine nahm sich Susan. Sie durchsuchte ihre Taschen nach einem Fotoalbum. Schließlich fand sie es in der letzten Tasche. "Typisch Susan" sprach sie leise, "das was du suchst findest du sowieso nur als letztes oder gar nicht". Sie setzte sich auf das frisch gemachte Bett und blätterte in dem Fotoalbum. Einige Fotos zeigten ihre Schwester und Suzie, andere nur Suzie. Susan merkte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. Sie war erst einen Tag in Chicago und schon vermisste sie ihre kleine Nichte und ihre Schwester. Die Tränen flossen ihr über die Wangen und plötzlich öffnete sich die Badezimmertür. Sie schluchzte und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch das alles half nichts. "Hey, was hast du?" fragte Carter fürsorglich. Sie sagte nichts, sie deutete nur auf die Fotos. Eines zeigte sie, Chloe und Suzie. Er nahm sie in den Arm. "Beruhige dich doch. Die beiden sind doch nicht aus der Welt. Sie werden dich bestimmt auch mal besuchen und du kannst sie doch auch besuchen". Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen und es schien ihm auch zu gelingen. "Du hast ja Recht. Ich weiss ja auch nicht, was mit mir los ist". Sie saßen jetzt nebeneinander auf dem Bett und wer im Raum gewesen wäre, hätte das Knistern zwischen den beiden nicht übersehen können. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und blieben aneinander haften. "Susan?" flüsterte Carter. "Ja?" Er wusste nicht, wie er es sagen sollte. "Ich. Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist", sagte er schließlich. Es war unvorstellbar. Sie hatten sich seit fünf Jahren nicht gesehen und plötzlich war es so, als wäre sie nie weg gewesen. "Ich bin auch froh wieder hier zu sein", erwiderte sie. Ihre Blicke hafteten noch immer aneinander und er wischte ihr eine Träne von der Wange. Dann strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie zärtlich. Der Schmerz, das Heimweh, alles war plötzlich vergessen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Carter auf. Er wusste nicht, ob er geträumt hatte, doch als er einen Blick neben sich warf, wusste er, dass es kein Traum war. Es war wirklich Realität. Susan schlief noch und Carter legte sich auf die Seite und stütze seinen Kopf mit dem Arm. Er beobachtete sie und beschloss schließlich sie mit einem zarten Kuss zu wecken. Sie lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm, was die Sache nicht gerade einfacher machte. Er beugte sich über sie und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Nichts passierte. Jetzt küsste er ihren Nacken. Sie öffnete die Augen und blinzelte, da sie die Sonne durch die Jalousien blendete. "Guten Morgen" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. "Morgen" flüsterte auch sie. Sie lächelte sanft. Sie setzte sich auf und wurde gleich wieder ernst. "Hör mal Carter, so was ist mir noch nie passiert und ich weiss nicht warum es passiert ist, aber wenn aus uns was werden soll, dann lass es uns langsam angehen, okay?" sagte sie und schaute ihn fragend an. "Alles was du willst" sagte er und lächelte. "Wie wär's mit einem Kuss?!" entgegnete sie erleichtert. "Nichts lieber als das!" strahlte er und küsste sie. 


	2. Second Chapter

Kapitel 2  
  
Susan und Carter lösten sich voneinander und Carter schaute auf die Uhr. Es war 7.45 Uhr! Um 8 Uhr würde sein Dienst anfangen. Hektisch sprang er aus dem Bett und schnappte sich seine Klamotten. Susan schaute ganz verdutzt. "Was ist? Hat dich was gebissen?" fragte sie nach. "Es tut mir Leid, aber ich müsste eigentlich in einer Viertelstunde im Krankenhaus sein" Er war immer noch total in Hektik. Susan stand auf und zog die Jalousien hoch. Carter war inzwischen angezogen und eilte zu ihr um ihr noch einen Abschiedskuss zu geben. "Wir sehen uns später" brachte er noch hervor, dann verschwand er und hinter ihm fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Susan war noch etwas müde, also beschloss sie, sich einen Kaffee zu machen. Sie suchte Filtertüten und Kaffeepulver, aber wie es aussah hatte er weder Filtertüten noch das Pulver zu Hause. Sie ging ins Bad um erstmal zu duschen.  
  
Susan war jetzt im Supermarkt um etwas einzukaufen. Sie schlenderte gemütlich durch die Gänge und suchte alles Wichtige zusammen. Filtertüten, Kaffee und noch ein paar andere Sachen. Sie bog mit ihrem Wagen um die Ecke und plötzlich musste sie grinsen. Vor ihr stand ein Regal mit Kerzen. "Ich glaub' die können wir gebrauchen!" flüsterte sie vor sich hin und legte in Paket mit einigen Kerzen in den Korb. Sie fuhr zur Kasse und legte ihre Sachen auf das Band. Die Kassiererin schaute sie fragend an. "Darf man fragen, warum sie so strahlen?" fragte sie neugierig. "Ach nichts" sagte Susan, als wäre es nichts, dass sie sich Hals über Kopf verliebt hatte. "Es ist einfach ein schöner Tag" sprach sie und es klang wie ein Kalenderspruch. Susan bezahlte und packte ihre Sachen ein.  
  
"Verdammter Mist!" schimpfte Susan. Sie hatte gar keinen Schlüssel zu Carters Wohnung und nun stand sie da mit ihren Einkaufstüten. Sie überlegte nicht lange und machte sich auf den Weg ins County. Sie musste ja sowieso noch mal mit Kerry oder Dr. Anspaugh reden, denn schließlich brauchte sie auch einen neuen Job. Sie verließ das Haus und betrat den Bürgersteig. Sie wollte gerade losgehen, als sie eine bekannte Stimme wahrnahm. "Dr. Lewis? Was machen sie denn hier?" sprach die junge Dame. Es war Lucy. "Ähm." Susan überlegte hastig. ".ich ähm. ich habe ein paar Sachen für Carter besorgt. Er sagte, er würde keine Zeit haben um seine Einkäufe zu machen, da hab' ich ihm angeboten das zu erledigen" log sie. Lucy schmeckte das gar nicht. Ihr wurde klar, dass Susan ihr irgendetwas verschwieg. "Ich muss jetzt jedenfalls ins County. Sind sie auch auf dem Weg dorthin?" fragte Susan. "Ja klar. Ich habe gleich Dienst" erwiderte Lucy. "Schön, dann können wir ja zusammen hingehen" schlug Susan vor.  
  
Sie waren schon eine ganze Weile unterwegs, doch keiner von beiden traute sich etwas zu sagen. Susan hatte Angst sich und Carter zu verraten und sie wusste nicht, ob Lucy das gefallen würde. Mit Lucy war es genauso. Sie hatte Gefühle für Carter, die sie selbst noch nicht so richtig einordnen konnte. Sie wusste nur, dass ihre Gefühle nicht rein freundschaftlich waren. Immer noch herrschte Schweigen und die beiden erreichten das County. Sie traten durch die Eingangstür und Lucy verschwand mit einem kurzen "Auf Wiedersehen". Susan schaute sich um und sah Carter um die Ecke biegen. "Hey Carter!" rief sie erfreut ihn zu sehen. "Susan, was machst du denn hier?" fragte er erstaunt sie hier zu treffen. "Ich habe eingekauft, aber ich konnte nicht mehr zurück in deine Wohnung. Du hast mir keinen Schlüssel gegeben" warf sie ihm spaßend vor. Er zog sie beiseite und schaute ihr tief in die Augen "Glaubst du sie merken was los ist?" fragte er sie. "Keine Ahnung, aber Lucy hat mich vorhin bei dir vor der Haustür gesehen und ich habe versucht mich herauszureden. Ich glaube aber, dass sie nichts bemerkt hat". Das dachte sie zumindest, denn sie wusste nicht, ob Lucy es wirklich nicht bemerkt hatte. "Ich muss noch zu Anspaugh, könntest du die Sachen irgendwo verstauen?" fragte sie und reichte ihm die Einkaufstüten. Er nahm ihr die Tüten ab und lächelte "Kein Problem!" entgegnete er und plötzlich kam jemand um die Ecke. Susan kannte die junge Frau nicht. Hastig wichen sie auseinander "Carter wir brauchen dich in der 2" sagte sie. "Ja okay. Ich komme sofort" bestätigte er und wollte gerade gehen, als Susan ihm am Arm zurückzog und ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss aufdrückte. "Bis später" flüsterte sie und strahlte ihn an. "Bis später!" Auch Carter strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Er brachte noch schnell die Tüten zu seinem Spind und machte sich dann auf den Weg in Behandlungsraum 2.  
  
Susan stand jetzt vor Anspaughs Büro und klopfte leicht an. Keine Antwort. Sie klopfte noch mal, aber diesmal etwas stärker. Wieder nichts. Sie wollte gerade wieder gehen, als Anspaugh aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg. "Ah, Dr. Lewis! Entschuldigen sie die Verspätung, ich musste noch etwas Dringendes erledigen" entschuldigte er sich. Susan wollte gerade anfangen zu reden, aber er Schnitt ihr das Wort ab. "Sie brauchen nichts zu sagen, Dr. Lewis. Sie haben den Job". Sie schaute skeptisch. "Darf ich fragen, womit ich ihr Vertrauen verdient habe?" fragte sie nun. "Ganz einfach, Dr. Lewis. Ich weiss, was sie draufhaben" sagte er ernsthaft "Außerdem ist in der Notaufnahme eine Stelle freigeworden und wir brauchen dringend Ersatz" fügte er hinzu. Susan war überglücklich. Alles lief wunderbar, seit sie aus Phoenix zurück war. Bis auf das mit dem Hotelzimmer, aber das hatte Susan vor lauter Glück schon so gut wie vergessen. "Vielen Dank, Sir. Ich weiss ihr Vertrauen durchaus zu schätzen". Sie bedankte sich noch bei ihm und beschloss dann ins Doc Magoos zu gehen und auf Carter zu warten, denn schließlich hatte sie immer noch keinen Schlüssel.  
  
Sie war schon fast dort, als sie die quietschenden Reifen eines Autos hörte. Kurz darauf prallte ein PKW in seinen Vordermann und schob ihn in ein Brückengeländer. Susan rannte auf der Stelle zurück ins County. Sie stieß die Tür rauf und rief "Ich brauche hier Hilfe! Zwei PKWs sind ineinander gefahren. Beeilung!" Es war als wäre sie nie weg gewesen, denn sofort stürmten einige Schwestern und Ärzte aus der Notaufnahme auf die Straße. Eine von ihnen war Carol Hathaway. Sie schien Susan gar nicht zu bemerken, denn sie war gerade dabei sich ein Paar Gummihandschuhe überzuziehen. "Carol?" fragte Susan und versuchte neben ihr Schrittzuhalten.  
  
Die Verletzten waren versorgt und es war ihnen nichts Ernstes geschehen. Ein paar Prellungen und eine Gehirnerschütterung. "Am meisten würde ihnen wohl der Sachschaden Schmerzen bereiten", dachte Susan. "Was machst du eigentlich hier?" fragte Carol, die sich jetzt mit Susan einen Platz im Doc Magoos suchte. "Ich ziehe wieder nach Chicago. Chloe und Suzie brauchen mich nicht mehr. Ich bin doch nur das fünfte Rad am Wagen gewesen" antwortete Susan bedrückt. Carol fragte sich warum. "Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte sie schließlich. "Chloe ist verheiratet und die beiden scheinen sehr glücklich zu sein." sie wollte ihren Satz gerade beenden, als Carol sie unterbrach ". und du warst es nicht, hab' ich Recht?" fragte sie neugierig. "Nein, das war ich nicht". Carol hatte Recht und sie wusste gar nicht wie Recht sie hatte. Susan liebte ihre Schwester und sie liebte Suzie über alles, aber sie selbst war nicht glücklich dabei. Es war ihr nicht genug. "Und wirst du jetzt wieder bei uns arbeiten?" erkundigte sich Carol. "Ja, das werde ich. Ich war vorhin bei Anspaugh und der hat mir den Job gleich gegeben ohne dass ich irgendetwas sagen konnte" entgegnete Susan. Jetzt näherte sich ein junger Mann dem Tisch. "Hey Schatz!" rief er, "willst du mir nicht deine Freundin vor.". Er stockte. "Susan? Das gibt's ja gar nicht. Schön dich zusehen! Wahrscheinlich wissen wieder alle, dass du hier bist, nur mir hat natürlich niemand was erzählt" feixte er. Es war Doug Ross und Susan entschloss sich mitzuspielen. "Nein, du bist nicht der letzte! Ich glaube Kerry weiss noch nichts" sagte sie lachend. Sie stand auf und sie umarmten sich. Susan wunderte sich, denn es schien, dass die beiden immer noch ein Paar waren. Die beiden waren wie Pech und Schwefel. Eigentlich konnte sie nichts auseinander bringen, aber sie stritten sich auch häufig. "Sag mal, hast du nicht morgen Geburtstag?" warf Carol plötzlich ein. Susan druckste herum. "Ja habe ich" sagte sie schließlich. "Klasse, dann kann ich ja eine von meinen berühmten Geburtstagsfeiern schmeißen" freute sich Doug. Susan schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Das kommt gar nicht in Frage" sagte Susan entschlossen. "Ich bin gerade mal einen Tag hier und ich will nicht gleich alles durcheinander bringen". "Leichter gesagt als getan" dachte sie sich. Schließlich hatte sie Carters Leben auch gehörig durcheinander gewirbelt. "Du bist schon einen Tag hier und meldest dich erst jetzt im County?" fragte Carol gespielt empört. "Ja genau!" warf Doug ein. "Warum hast du dich nicht früher gemeldet?" Susan dachte angestrengt nach. Sie konnte doch nicht alle ihre Freunde belügen, nur weil sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf gab. Sie musste unbedingt mit Carter darüber sprechen. "Ich hatte noch so viel zu erledigen. Schließlich musste ich mich ja noch um einen neuen Job kümmern". Die beiden schienen ihr zu glauben. "Na ja, und morgen fang ich ja schließlich schon an". Doug glaubte ihr jedes Wort, nur bei Carol war sich Susan nicht so sicher. "Also, wir werden uns ja bestimmt noch sehen. Ich muss jetzt wieder rüber. Bis dann" verabschiedete sich Carol. Doug nahm jetzt Carols Platz ein. Er hatte erst in ein paar Minuten Dienst. "Also! Wie möchtest du deine Geburtstagsfeier haben?" fragte er aufgeregt. "Ich hab' euch doch gesagt, dass ich keine Party brauche. Es reicht mir, dass ich wieder da bin und mit dir ist sowieso jeder Tag wie eine Party" Er musste grinsen. "Ehrlich? Cool!" Es war nicht gelogen. Doug war für jeden Spaß zu haben und wenn jemand mal schlechte Laune hatte, dann versuchte er alles um denjenigen wieder aufzuheitern. Besonders an Halloween blühte er förmlich auf und natürlich musste Mark immer versuchen mitzuhalten. Manchmal gelang es ihm, aber meistens hatte Doug die Nase vorn. "Tja, tut mir Leid, Susan, aber um eine Party wirst du nicht drumrum kommen" sagte er lässig. "Vorher gibt's du ja eh keine Ruhe!" beschwerte sich Susan. "Mach dich jedenfalls auf was gefasst! Ich muss jetzt los!" Er winkte noch kurz zum Abschied und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum County. "Jetzt aber schnell weg!" dachte sich Susan. Sie hatte absolut keine Lust mehr sich vor jedem rechtfertigen zu müssen. Sie machte sich jetzt auf den Weg zu Carters Wohnung, aber sie hatte ja noch immer keinen Schlüssel. Also beschloss sie auf der Treppe zu warten.  
  
Carter hatte jetzt Dienstschluss. Darauf hatte er schon den ganzen Tag gewartet. Er holte die Einkaufstüten, die Susan ihm gegeben hatte und ging hinaus auf die Straße. Er schaute sich um, doch niemand war zu sehen. "Sie wollte doch im Doc Magoos warten" dachte er sich. Er ging hinüber zum Lokal, doch auch da konnte er sie nirgendwo entdecken. Plötzlich erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm: "Dr. Carter? Kann ich ihnen beim tragen helfen?" fragte Lucy. "Auch das noch!" dachte Carter. "Nein Danke, Lucy. Ich geh jetzt nach Hause. Wir sehen uns dann Morgen". Enttäuscht zog sich Lucy wieder zurück. Sie konnte sich schon denken, warum er sie auf dem Weg nach Hause nicht dabei haben wollte.  
  
Carter machte sich jetzt auf dem Weg nach Hause, wo er im Treppenhaus schon auf Susan traf. "Hey, was machst du denn schon hier? Ich dachte du wolltest auf mich warten!" Sie stand jetzt auf und nahm ihm ein paar Tüten ab, damit er aufschließen konnte. "Ich hatte keine Lust mehr jedem etwas vorzulügen. Ich glaube Carol ist ziemlich misstrauisch geworden, als ich ihr und Doug nicht genau erzählt habe, wo ich gestern war" sagte sie etwas genervt. "Hast du ihnen etwas erzählt?" fragte er in der Hoffnung, dass sie es nicht getan hatte. "Nein. Ich wusste ja nicht, ob du einverstanden gewesen wärst, also hab ich's sein gelassen". Die Tür war jetzt auf und beide gingen in die Wohnung. Sie stellten die Tüten erst einmal auf dem Tisch ab. "Sag mal, hast du Videos da?" fragte Susan. "Ich habe nämlich ein bisschen Knabberkram mitgebracht. Dann können wir es uns auf der Couch gemütlich machen und ein bisschen fernsehen" schlug sie vor. Carter gefiel die Idee. "Ja klar hab' ich Videos da. Was möchtest du denn sehen?" Susan hoffte, dass er nicht nur Action Filme besaß. Er ging direkt auf ein kleines Regal zu, indem einige Videos standen. Er öffnete ein paar Hüllen, um sie dann wieder zurückzustellen. Jetzt hatte er eine in der Hand, die ihm zu gefallen schien. "Wie wär's mit 'Notting Hill'?" fragte er schließlich. "'Notting Hill'"? Susan war überrascht. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so einen Film in seinem Regal hatte. "Gern" Susan freute sich schon auf den gemütlichen Teil des Abends, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte. Er ging ran: "Carter, hallo?!... ja verstehe, .ja kein Problem". "Das klang nicht gut" dachte sich Susan und tatsächlich: "Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss in die Klinik. Jemand ist ausgefallen und die brauchen mich da dringend". Ihm schien es wirklich sehr Leid zu tun. Sicher wäre er jetzt lieber hier bei Susan geblieben. "Schon in Ordnung, dann muss ich eben alleine Video schauen" entgegnete sie. "Du bist nicht sauer?" fragte er Ernst. "Wieso sollte ich? Jetzt hau schon ab, bevor ich es mir anders überlege" sagte sie und gab ihm einen Abschiedskuss. Er schnappte sich seinen Mantel und einen Schal und verschwand.  
  
Es war schon sehr spät, als er nach Hause kam. Susan lag auf der Couch und schlief. Sie war nicht zugedeckt und schien ein bisschen zu frieren, aber dennoch schlief sie. Er schnappte sich eine Decke und legte sie sanft über sie. Sie bewegte sich kein bisschen, so fest schlief sie. Carter beschloss ins Bett zu gehen und sie nicht zu wecken. Er lies sie einfach auf der Couch liegen und ging ins Bett.  
  
Susan öffnete dich Augen. Es war noch sehr früh, aber schließlich hatte sie heute wieder Dienst im County. Sie setzte sich hin und rieb sich kurz die Augen, dann sah sie Carter, der seelenruhig in seinem Bett schlief. Sie musste heute früher anfangen als er, also beschloss sie ganz leise zu sein, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Sie wusste ja nicht, wann er gestern Nacht nach Hause gekommen war. Sie ging ins Bad um zu duschen. Als sie fertig war, öffnete sie die Tür und im Rahmen stand Carter. "Du hast doch nicht im Ernst gedacht, dass du hier wegkommst, ohne dich von mir zu verabschieden!" "Er war so süß" dachte Susan. "Eigentlich schon!" scherzte sie. "Kommt gar nicht in Frage!" sagte er entschlossen und zog sie an sich. Sie küssten sich und Susan hätte beinahe vergessen, dass sie eigentlich auch schon los musste. Sie löste sich von ihm und sagte: "Ich muss jetzt los" Sie machte sich ihren Schal um und zog ihre Jacke an. "Bis nachher!" Sie war schon im Treppenhause, als er sie rief. "Susan!" Sie drehte sich um und er warf ihr einen Handkuss zu. Sie grinste nur und verschwand schließlich nach draußen. Sie beeilte sich, da sie schon reichlich spät dran war.  
  
Carter ging zurück in seine Wohnung um sich langsam fertig zu machen. "Das erste mal, dass ich mich nicht hetzen muss" dachte er stolz.  
  
Als er mit dem Duschen und allem drum und dran fertig war, beschloss er sich auf den Weg zu machen.  
  
Im County angekommen zog ihn Carol beiseite um ungestört mit ihm reden zu können. "Sag mal weißt du zufällig, in welchem Hotel Susan übernachtet?" fragte sie leise. Carter überlegte, ob sie etwas ahnte. "Nein, keine Ahnung. Warum?" log er. Carol schaute verdutzt. Wusste er etwa nicht, dass Susan Geburtstag hatte? "Weil Susan heute Geburtstag hat und Doug unbedingt eine Party für sie schmeißen will!" "Susan hat Geburtstag? Warum hatte sie denn nichts erzählt?" dachte er sich. "Nein, tut mir Leid. Ich hab' keine Ahnung, wo sie übernachtet" log er wieder. "Mist!" sagte Carol und verschwand. "Mist!" dachte auch Carter. Was sollte er ihr denn schenken? Er dachte nach, bis ihm etwas einfiel. In der Mittagspause würde er schnell nach Hause gehen, um alles vorzubereiten und wenn er es in der Pause nicht schaffen würde, dann war es ihm auch egal. Plötzlich kam ihm Susan entgegen. "Hey, Carter!" tat sie scheinheilig. Sie wollte gerade an ihm vorbeigehen, als er ihr "Weiss es jemand?" zuflüsterte. "Ist es dir so wichtig alles geheim zu halten?" fragte sie genervt und ging weiter. Sie ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen und verschwand im nächsten Behandlungsraum. "Was soll das?" dachte sich Carter. Er hatte jetzt Pause und würde sich auf den Weg nach Hause machen um Susans Geschenk vorzubereiten.  
  
Susan hatte jetzt Feierabend. "Bis nachher" sagte sie zu Carter immer noch genervt. "Ich gehe noch rüber ins Doc Magoos" konnte sie noch sagen, dann verschwand sie auch schon durch den Ausgang. Carter lächelte, wohl wissend, dass dort ihre Party stattfand. Susan konnte schon von weitem sehen, dass die Jalousien des Lokals hinunter gezogen waren, doch es brannte noch Licht. Ihr schwante, was jetzt dort los war und betrat den Laden. "Herzlich Willkommen in Chicago!" schallte es aus allen Ecken und Doug kam schon auf sie zu. "Du wolltest schließlich keine Geburtstagsfeier, also bekommst du eine Willkommensparty!" grinste er triumphierend "Aber trotzdem Happy Birthday!" Susan war gerührt. Sie waren alle da. Mark und seine Elizabeth, Doug und Carol, Kerry, Chuny, Yosh, Randy und sogar Lucy waren dort. Ein paar andere Gäste, die sie nicht kannte stellten sich später als Luka Kovac und Abby Lockhart heraus. Nur Carter war nicht da! Er hatte noch eine Stunde Dienst. Susan unterhielt sich mit ein paar Leuten. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Carter endlich auch auftauchte. "Happy Birthday!" sagte er grinsend und gab ihr unauffällig einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er reichte ihr sein Geschenk. "Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen", sagte Susan gerührt. "Doch, das war es!" entgegnete er bestimmt. Sie öffnete das kleine Paket und was sie dort fand rührte sie zu Tränen. Es war ein Bilderrahmen mit einem Bild von ihr, Chloe und Suzie. Carter hatte es in seiner Pause nachmachen und einrahmen lassen. Ein paar kleine Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wange. "Danke Carter. Das ist das tollste Geschenk, das ich jemals bekommen habe". Das war es wirklich. Vorhin im County war sie noch ein bisschen sauer und enttäuscht, doch in diesem Augenblick war alles verflogen. Doug unterbrach die beiden abrupt. "Darf ich mit dem Geburtstagskind tanzen?" Er schaute fragend und Susan blickte zu Carter, der nickte leicht.  
  
Sie tanzte jetzt schon eine ganze Weile mit ihm als Carol auf die beiden zukam. "Darf ich?" fragte sie höflich. Aber sie meinte nicht Susan, sondern Doug. Nun tanzte Susan mit Carol, wie sie es früher schon oft getan hatten um die Männer zu ärgern, doch diesmal tat es Carol, um ungestört mit Susan reden zu können. "Sag mal, was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und Carter?" fragte sie neugierig. "Nicht schon wieder!" dachte Susan. "Nichts. Was soll da laufen?" log sie und tat so, als wäre sie völlig überzeugt von dem was sie sagte. "Ach komm schon, Susan! Mir kannst du nichts vormachen. Darin bin ich selbst viel zu sehr geübt" und sie zeigte unauffällig auf Doug. Susan blickte hilflos zu Carter und er konnte ihren Blick nur so deuten: "Hilf mir!" schien sie sagen zu wollen. Entschlossen ging er zu den beiden hinüber "Jetzt bin ich dran" sagte er und Carol überlies ihm Susan. Sie bewegte die Lippen, als wollte sie etwas sagen und Susan verstand genau, was sie wollte. "Wir sprechen uns noch" wollte sie sagen. "Sie weiss es" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Er schien nicht gerade überrascht zu sein. "Susan, sie kennt dich besser, als jeder andere hier im Raum. Irgendwann musste sie es merken". Er hatte Recht. Susan und Carol waren schließlich lange Zeit befreundet. "Erzähl es ihr!" sagte er während sie miteinander tanzten. Sie schaute überrascht drein. Vorhin wollte er doch noch, dass es niemand mitbekommt. "Nun guck doch nicht so verdutzt! Ich will einfach nicht, dass du sie wegen mir belügst" Susan verstand, was er meinte, denn sie wollte Carol ja auch nicht belügen und ihr konnte sie 100%ig vertrauen. Sie würde es niemanden verraten. "Okay, ich sag's ihr jetzt" beschloss Susan. Sie löste sich von Carter und ging auf Carol zu. "Wir müssen reden!" sagte sie nur und Carol begleitete sie nach draußen. Sie musste grinsen, denn sie wusste genau, was ihr Susan jetzt sagen würde. Sie setzten sich auf eine niedrige Mauer. "Ich habe Recht" sagte Carol triumphierend. Susan schwieg. "Ja, du hast Recht" gab sie schließlich zu. "Aber frag' mich jetzt bitte nicht, wie das passieren konnte, denn das weiss ich selbst nicht" beendete sie hastig den Satz. "Nun komm' schon" sagte Carol neugierig, "ich will die ganze Geschichte hören!" und sie grinste. "Wo warst du die erst Nacht wirklich? Etwa bei ihm?" fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Susan schwieg wieder. "Das reicht mir als Antwort" sagte Carol. "Und wie soll es jetzt mit euch weitergehen?" Susan dachte nach. "Ich weiss es nicht. Ich meine, ich tauche hier auf und wirbele alles durcheinander. Vielleicht will er das ja gar nicht". Carol grinste hämisch. "Du weißt ja gar nicht was du da sagst! Bevor du hier angekommen bist war er einfach nur Carter, der zwar selten schlechte Laune hat, aber seit du hier bist." sie machte eine kurze Pause, ". ich meine er strahlt richtig, wenn du anwesend bist". Ein Lächeln machte sich auf Susans Gesicht breit. Ihr gefiel, was Carol sagte. Carol wurde wieder Ernst, "liebst du ihn?" fragte sie. "Ich weiss nicht, aber wenn er bei mir ist, dann hab' ich dieses kribbeln im Bauch". "Oh mein Gott!" dachte Susan, "Ich benehme mich wie ein Teenager". Carol nahm ihre Hand. "Hör zu! Wir gehen jetzt wieder da rein und ihr tut so, als sei gar nichts. Von mir erfährt niemand etwas!" sagte sie. "Auch nicht Doug?" "Auch nicht Doug!" versicherte ihr Carol. Sie nahm sie in den Arm. "Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast". Susan war froh eine Freundin wie Carol zu haben. Sie hätte ihr einfach alles erzählen können und sie wusste, dass es bei Carol gut aufgehoben war. "Das hättest du für mich auch getan!" entgegnete sie. 


End file.
